The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Human's words are rich and complex as well as include vast vocabularies having a complex grammatical construction and a contextual meaning, but machine or software applications generally need input data according to specific formats or rules. Herein, the input natural language words may be used for almost all software applications for interacting with a human being. Generally, a natural language processing method includes dividing natural words into tokens and mapping the divided tokens to one or more pieces of operational information or actions provided by software applications, in which each software application is set to have a series of unique actions. That is, the natural language processing method is adapted to map a natural word input to appropriate actions suitable for each application, based on software developers' writing of codes for parsing the input.
However, the natural language processing method may neither recognize a mathematical equation nor provide searched results by figuring out the degree of similarity between queries for searching mathematical sentences and the stored mathematical sentences.